


The Bodyguard

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Are you watching closely?, Assassins & Hitmen, Coffee, F/M, First Contact Day (Star Trek), Love, San Francisco Bay Area, Sex, Soo much editing, Thriller, Too tired for lots of detailed tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Admiral Janeway has a target on her back. How safe is she?
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Owen Paris/Julia Paris, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Emergency...Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first attempt at a thriller/assassination plot. I love movies that make me think and try to figure it out. It's a little messy, IMHO. I dunno. It definitely gave me a challenge. This took me awhile. Enjoy!

Today was not going to be a good day for Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway. That morning a combination or disasters happened. She dropped her makeup powder in the sink and it got all all over the place. Her replicator broke. She was stuck in the turbolift of her Starfleet apartment housing building for twenty-five minutes. Then she realized when she was finally freed that she left an important PADD in her apartment. Eventually, she made it out of the apartment complex in a fast walk.

'Rain? Seriously?!' She grumbled in thought. She forgot about the recent weather report. Her boots splashed against the puddles until she reached her destination. She walked in through the glass doors of the building and smoothed her hair a little bit as she walked. She headed towards the counter on the other side of the room.

She had her eyes on the prize: the coffee carafe that was in the hands of the man in front of her. As he finished pouring the flow began to slow to a drip. When he was done, he said to her, "Looks like that was the last of it," as he turned to give it to one of the mess workers to refill.  
Her heart dropped a bit. She was already running very late to an important meeting. She didn't have time for then to make a real, fresh pot of coffee.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. You can have mine." He handed her his cup.

"No, I couldn't."

"Yes, you can. It looks like you need it much more than I do. "

"Thanks. Thank you so much," she said with a smile and a nod. As she left she felt a bit better.

Maybe today wasn't going to be all bad.

...

The next morning was much better. No electrical problems. The weather cleared. No big meetings that day. She could breathe. She walked into the mess to get her coffee, which just happened to be piping fresh. With her coffee and pastry, she looked for a place to sit. When she did, she recognized the speckled-haired man from yesterday who was reading something. She walked over to his table and stood.

"Thank you for the coffee yesterday."

He looked up and smiled, "You're welcome."

"You didn't have to."

"You looked so disheartened like a sad puppy on the verge of tears. I had to."

"Yeah. I was having a really bad and unlucky morning yesterday. That coffee was the saving grace."

"Won't you sit down... admiral?"

"Thanks," she said as she sat down at the table, "I'm-"

"-Vice Admiral Janeway," he finished for her.

She smirked. "Well, I guess it's only polite to share yours now."

"David Taylor."

"Well, thank you, Mr.Taylor. I feel like I've seen you before, not counting yesterday."

"I would bet so. Commander Taylor, Starfleet Security."

"That explains it all. I saw you at the ball that was held to celebrate Voyager's return."

"Yeah, and it looked like you were having a tough night, too."

She shifted her glance and nodded.

"Too bad I didn't have coffee with me that time to help."

Kathryn laughed at that.

"But you did help a bit just by checking if I was alright."

"I was just doing my job."

...

Months ago...

The ball had been going on an hour and a half. Her blue dress waved softly behind her with the breeze. Kathryn stood with her arms resting onto top of the terrace wall with a droop of her head.

"Are you alright?" David had said. He was wearing a special security uniform that they normal did for events like these to identify themselves.

"Yes, thank you."

"You sure? Is there something I can do for you, captain?"

She wasn't alright. She was tired from all the debriefings. Her new heels hurt from not being broken in. Chakotay was inside dancing with Seven and she probably drank one too many champagne flutes as a result.

"You could put me back on Voyager on course back to the Delta Quadrant," She said with a hint of bitterness.

"I'm afraid that's beyond my abilities. Plus, you're supposed to be celebrating your return back to Earth, aren't you?"

"I am supposed to," She mumbled as she turned and stumbled a bit.

He sturdied her arms and said, "I believe you need some rest, captain."

"Perhaps."

"I can escort you to your housing or have someone else if you wish."

"That might be a good idea."

"Okay. I'll take you, then."

He tapped his combade to update the rest of the security staff.

He extended an arm. "Ready, captain?"

She nodded and took it. They walked in silence as she reflected over the ball. She had been flooded by the brass. Chakotay was occupied. No one was going to miss her.

They finally reached her quarters.

"Thank you for bringing me to my quarters."

"My pleasure. Goodnight, captain."

"Goodnight."

...

"Nice dress."

"Sorry?"

"You had on a nice dress that night, if you excuse me for being forward. "

"Thank you," she said with a glimmer in her eyes.

"It was over a guy, I bet, wasn't it?" He asked.

'Rather bold for speaking to a vice admiral, isn't he?' She thought curiously. But his intention was not meant to be crass.

"You're good. There were some other things as well." She said after watching him, "I bet you're good at poker."

"I'm not the best but certainly not the worst."

"I guess your job requires a lot of coffee, too, with your different assignments. "

"Yes, but I'm used to the different schedules." He shrugged. "You drink your coffee black? I noticed you didn't put cream or sugar before you left yesterday."

"Yes, I do," she said waiting for the gag response.

"Huh. People are so fancy with their coffee these days. Looks like we're the outliers.'

"You drink it that way, too?"

"Yep. I feel like cream dilutes the potency."

She guffawed.

"Why do you drink coffee black?" He asked.

"I guess you could say its as Starfleet generational thing. My father drank it black, too."

He raised his coffee on the air towards her inaugural toast, "To coffee black sheep."

"Hear, hear," she said as she clinked hers. She finished her coffee and he took some more sips of his.

...

Kathryn kept running into David for several weeks. It usually was in the mess for coffee. They would have a short chat before she had to start the day.

...

"Admiral Montgomery is here to speak with you, admiral." Decan, her Vulcan assistant, said upon entering her office.

'There were too many admirals in that sentence,' she thought.

"He is? I am very busy at the moment. Maybe we can resch-"

"He is most insistent. He says it is urgent."

She let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Show him in". She straightened out in her chair.

Montgomery appeared through the door and closed it behind him. "Vice Admiral Janeway, we need to assign a security detail for you," he said with a grave face. Its tightness revealed the wrinkles formed on his forehead.

"Why? For what?" She said.

"There are whispers of a plot to harm you."

"From who?"

"Remember the Sephlans?"

The Sephlans were an extremeky paranoid alien race she had just aided in ending a civil war.

"Yes."

"Well, the Jre faction is accusing that you had a hand in the overthrow of their leader after we left. Now they seek vengeance."

"You're got to be kidding," she said due the rampant paranoia they had. If Tuvok was here with them right now he would say something about them being very illogical.

But she knew he was serious by the tone.

"No," he said plainly, "You will be assigned a security detail immediately. They are to be near you at all times until the threat has passed."

He inwardly groaned. It was almost like being under house arrest.

"Will that affect any of my upcoming schedule?"

"Not for now," Montgomery said as he stood.

"Starfleet Security is sending someone as you finish your shift and will escort you home. Goodnight, admiral,' he said.

"Goodnight." Kathryn said as he left.

'Crap,' she thought.

...

As she walked out her office door, forty minutes late, she noticed two security officers waiting for her.

"Commander Taylor, nice see you again. Too bad it is because of ther current circumstances."

"Nice to see you again, too, Admiral Janeway, no matter the circumstance."

He looked at his peer and said, "This is Commander Bryce Willis. We will be your personal bodyguards. Two other sets of security rotations have been put at this office tomorrow and already at your quarters."

"Then the threats must really be serious."

'Meaning they magine great bodily harm and it's a credible threat,' she thought.

"They are. Starfleet Intelligence is working on the situation."

She nodded.

"Ok, let's walk," she said as she made towards the main door of her office.

"No, we're transporting," Willis said.

Ok, now this was paranoia.

"No, no. It's literally two buildings over," she said with frustration.

The next thing she saw were blue lights informing her of her transport.

They ended up steps from the security officer stationed at the door to her apartment.

Now she had chip off her shoulder. "What...This wasn't necessary! " she snapped at Willis in frustration.

"It is ma'am," Willis stated.

"Sir was my father and ma'am was mother. It's admiral," she said plainly.

"It is ADMIRAL." Willis clarified.

"Well, gentlemen, I'll turn in. Have fun out here. I know that if you listen carefully, you can hear Admiral Batiste's snoring from here." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "He sounds like a bear. Goodnight," she teased before entering her quarters.

She took off her jacket and placed it on the back of her couch. When she walked further in she noticed a light blinking on her desktop monitor. Kathryn smiled at the call and pressed a button.

"Well, hello Chakotay," she said.

"Well, hello to you, too, Kathryn," he said, dimples showing on the screen. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, considering I'm under house arrest right now," she joked.

"What?!" Chakotay's voice rose. The fierceness of his eyes stroke hers as furrowed brows accompanied them.

"Ok, not under house arrest. I just have an escort service," she played with a straight face.

Now Chakotay had a quizzical look on his face and she laughed. His face grew into a flush of strawberry red at the combination of the impropriety of her words and laughed.

He cleared his throat and then said, "Is there something I need to know?" He said in a cracked voice.

"A security team has been issued as my bodyguards at home and my office. Apparently the Jre have issued threats against me."

Chakotay returned to an almost normal expression, tinted with concern. "For the recent insurgency? They blame you?"

"Apparently so. Starfleet Intelligence is looking into it," she said nonchalantly.

"Then Starfleet must find great credibility in threats against your life." His voiced dropped deeper and said, "Please take the death threats seriously, Kathryn." The concern showed in his eyes.

"I will," she said, meaning it.

"And do everything they say," he added with a nod.

"But-," she started to argue.

"Please. Don't be stubborn about this," he cut her off with a stern voice

"I'll try," the admiral responded.

"I almost lost you before a few times on Voyager, remember?"

Her heart ached at that.

"Yes, of course I do. I'm sorry," she said.

He nodded, changing the subject.

"Voyager will be back tomorrow on shore leave until they give us our next assignment," he stated.

"Tomorrow? I thought you weren't supposed to be back for a week." She leaned it towards the screen.

"Yep. We finished negotiations quicker than we thought," he said.

"Hmmm," she said.

He leaned over and said with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, "Your...," he coughed purposefully, " escort service better not be caught with their pants down."

"Well, I guess you'll need to come down quickly," she said.

The dimples popped out on forced as he tucked his head down in a bashful smile.

"I'll see you soon, Kathryn. I'll let you know when I'm coming so that way your ESCORTS aren't caught off-guard." He looked back up with a megawatt smile. She cracked a laugh.

"See you tomorrow. Goodnight, Chakotay," she said softly with a smile.

"Goodnight, Kathryn. Sleep well."

"You, too," she responded before they signed off.

She dreamed about those dimples that night.  
....

The next morning she had coffee with David, but this time he brought it to her apartment.

"At least there's one upside to all of this. A delivery coffee service," she let him in.

"Hey, us Black Sheep coffee drinkers need to stick together. But don't get used to it." He handed her three coffee.

"Why not? Because the threat is gone?"

"No, it's still very much there."

"Anything new?" She drank her coffee.

"No, it's been the same since yesterday."

"Ah."

"Except..."

"Except what?"

"...Just be cautious about everyone."

She raised an eyebrow but then after observing his face she decide to not ask.

"Captain Chakotay will be spending some time catching up with me over the next week or so while Voyager is docked starting today. He's to meet me at my office at 18:00 and we're going to have dinner at my apartment. There are a few others from Voyager I will need to see as well. I thought I'd thought I'd give a heads up."

"Okay, we'll check on that. Thanks for letting me know. It does make things easier to deal with if we know ahead of time," David said.

Kathryn nodded. "I will give you a list of names and when we figure when we'll meet, I'll tell you."

"You're being very cooperative. Honestly, I'm a little surprised." David said as he drank from his coffee.

She made a face as if she tasted bitter coffee. "You have the captain to thank for that. I made him a promise."

"I'll have to thank him for that," he said.


	2. He's the Captain

Day 1

At 17:55 Chakotay poked his head through the door. He looked at Kathryn's concentrated face on the display before her for a moment and said, "Hello, stranger."

She almost jumped a bit, startled after her attention was broken.

She let out a relieved sigh when she looked at him.

"Chakotay!" She beamed and stood up.

They met each other in a middle and gave each other a big hug. They held it for awhile until he backed off an arm's length.

"Good thing I arrived early. It was almost like I had to go through a mini debriefing all over again."

"It's so good to see you. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," he grinned.

"Have you brought back our ship in one piece?" She jested.

"Yes, I've brought back our ship in one piece."

She gave a slight look of disbelief.

"Hey. Just because I have a reputation with shuttles doesn't mean I am the same with ships."

She let out a smirk. Kathryn loved to bother him on that subject. Chakotay knows that and goes along with it.

"Was it four shuttles?" She continued.

"Oh, hush," Chakotay said and decided to divert the conversation. "Soo, I was thinking making pasta."

"That sounds good." She felt her stomach tighten a little at the thought.

"Great, because I'm starving and I can't wait for burnt pot roast." He said, whipping the tease onto her with a swift tactical stroke.

"Ohhhhh you're asking for it, aren't you?" She playfully pushed his arm.

"Hey, you started it!" he chuckled.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" He stuck out an arm. She gratefully took it and were soon beamed over to her apartment.

"Looks the same," he said.

"Yeah. I was thinking about changing it up the other day. I don't know how, yet."

"Maybe some pinstripes?" He said.

Kathryn knew exactly where that line that had emerged from. That was seven and a half years ago on a planet they got to know well.

"Hmpf. Maybe a light yellow. Bring some light in here."

He looked around at the walls and nodded. "That'll work. It will look lovely in the morning when the sun hits it."

She smiled. "Yellow it is, then. Well, let me get the wine and utensils while you get started on that dinner," she said as she shrugged off her jacket.

"Aye, aye, admiral," he said.

...

Dinner was served and they both dug in.

"Oh, this is good. I didn't realize I was hungry," she said.

"That's because you eat like a bird." He said with warmth.

"I've got to maintain my figure somehow."

He rolled his eyes. "I think your job does that for you."

They ate a bit some more and drank some more wine.

"No more news on the Jre?" Chakotay asked.

"No, not a peep."

He looked at his plate is frustration.

"This bothers the hell out of me."

She smiled inwardly. He was always protective.

"Me, too. Even I'm not finding out any information from any of my sources. Admiral Paris is working on it as well," she sighed.

"Well, the Jre are very paranoid. It was probably hard enough to trust their own people to do the job."

They finished their plates and stood up to clear them. Kathryn put both dishes away, facing towards the recycler. She could feel his close presence behind her and he gently placed his right hand on her left forearm. She looked toward the hand and followed it up to his dark brown roast coffee eyes. She felt her heart flutter in her chest.

"I want you to be safe." He said at her side.

She nodded.

Chakotay slid the hand down to her hand and entwined his fingers in hers.

"But I can longer be safe in this way. With us."

His words stilled her. They had been almost outright flirtatious with each other the past six months since Voyager's anniversary.

He moved her right shoulder towards him so she could now be face-to-face with him and slipped his right hands from hers onto her check and brought her in closer.

As he was only inches away from her face, he whispered with a warm breath, "My heart isn't safe when we are." He released her hair from its bun, its once-again grown tresses spilling out onto her shoulders before he closed the gap with his mouth upon hers.

She shuddered at the tingling sensation that shot through her. He backed an inch after the first kiss, taking it in. He watched her face back off and his face started to fall until she said, "Computer, set privacy doors and windows."

His face curled into a smile and his eyes glistened as the windows quickly fogged themselves.

She kissed him and they fiercely entangled their mouths, breaths, and moans into each other.

Her heartbeat spun out of control as he placed kisses at the crooks of her neck. His hands meandered over her breasts and sides. Chakotay's breaths became ragged in response to her vocalness. His hands managed to grab a hold onto the sides of her arms and he pushed her back towards her bedroom. The door was closed and she felt her body lightly slam against the door with her shoulder blades and head making contact. He kicked off her boots and his fingers brought heat her shirt slowly over her head as she raised her arms. Once off, her arms fell to return the favor.

She then realized she wasn't tall enough to raise it over her arms and pouted. He dimples chuckled as he bent over so she could still finish the task.

As she took in the sight of the smooth, bronze, chest of a boxer and let out a gasp.

She soon kicked off her boots and got to work on the fastenings of his pants. With one swift motion she pulled them down, revealing his black boxers. Chakotay stepped out of the piled pants and kicked them aside. He quickly made work of her pants as well, revealing a pair of black bikini panties that matched her bra.

"I love you, Kathryn and spirits, you're beautiful," he said before trailing kisses up and down her body.

Her legs quivered at the sensations of the marks of his lips before he straightened once again. He pressed his body against her and lifted her arms up above her head to pin her with one hand. His mouth made a trifecta of kisses between her mouth, breasts, and neck. Kathryn could feel Chakotay's desire pressed against her and then his body released her from its grasp as he opened the door handle. He led her and quickly closed the door and lock.

He quickly scooped her up and placed her on the bed. Like a panther stalking its prey, he pounced on top of her. He once again pressed his body against hers. Kathryn felt the security of his body when she was feeling quite jittery. She was shaking of nervousness and she was sure he had to notice.

"Is there an earthquake or is that shaking you?"

"Sorry...I love you...I want this...I'm just nervous....I haven't done this since before Voyager," she looked away with embarrassment flooding her cheeks at her admissions.

He tilted her face to meet his and ran his fingers through her hair.

"So, then we're about even then," he said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Really. I want your body and soul. Now," he ended in a growl.

"Then take it," she found herself saying.

Chakotay didn't hesitate. He unclasped her bra and flung it off. He grasped her breasts tightly in his hands to elicit the sounds he wanted to hear. He slipped a hand under her panties and moved it along her folds. She shuddered at the sensitivity and throbbing of desire going on below. He slipped off her panties and her boxes, leaving them naked. They took in the views for a few seconds.

"You're so sexy, Kathryn."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Chakotay."

Chakotay prodded her open with his leg and used his hand to guide himself into her. She let out a cry at the tightness and he pressed in a slow rhythm until she opened up with her juices. Then there was no mercy. His thrusting gained intensity and she could feel them moving together. Suddenly, he surprised her by lifting and wrapping one of her legs around his waist. Then he plunged down deep. She couldn't contain her cries and moans.

"Chakotay!" She cried.

Her noises only encouraged his moans as well. They were now clutching each other for dear life as they bridge the cliff of ecstasy.

"Kathryn!"

With a big thrust, their minds and bodies fell over the edge together with the exchange of fluids.

He waited until he caught his breath to give her a deep kiss and roll off her onto his side, facing her.

"Uh!" He grunted a sighed of satisfaction and propped his head up with his elbow. "Well, that was was amazing. I have imagined making love with you but it was more intense than I thought," Chakotay told her, "and certainly not with security outside the door. That was hot."

He watched her eyes and face as she grew pink and laughed at the last part.

"Have you imagined making love with me before?" Chakotay licked his lips.

Kathryn's pink cheeks turned red.

"Yes."

"Was this better than you imagined?"

"Oh, yes."

"When and where?" He said with intensity in his eyes.

She shook her head in embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, Kathryn. We've just had sex."

She was tight lipped about her fantasies.

"Ok, how about I throw one out and then you do, then? I'll start. One of mine I had while we were both on Voyager was to spread you open on briefing room table."

She smiled. "Commander's chair..."

"So I would have to reclaim it?"

"Uh, huh. "

"Turbolift." He said.

"Delta Flyer because you would crash a shuttle before we could get to business."

He guffawed at that. "That doesn't mean we have to leave the ship. Another would be your Ready Room. Anywhere in the Ready Room. Sometimes I had to leave the room early because I was daydreaming while you were talking. I had to adjust. "

She cracked in laughter. "That explains so much now. Well, I've thought the Ready Room, too. I even thought of one of the couches in the Mess Hall with a good view."

"Not bad. Those were comfy. Too bad they changed the Mess Hall to be an actual one and got rid of the couches."

"Aww. True."

"I managed to snag one," he stated.

"Chakotay!"

"They were tossing them out. I asked and they said I could keep one. It's in my apartment. You've seen it but it has a cover."

She nodded.

"Maybe it needs to be taken for a spin on our second date."

Her mouth dropped a bit. "Did I miss the first?"

"We're on it."

"It was dinner. It wasn't meant to be a date. Dates are set up."

"But we set this up."

"So. When's our second date? It can't be later than tomorrow," he winked.

"When you see what I see, you wouldn't wait a moment longer, either."

Kathryn's face felt tight at how big her smile spread across her face.

"Sounds nice but we'll need to arrange it with my bodyguards."

"True... even though I'm your **real** bodyguard..." he teased.

She playfully smacked his arm. He took it, kissed her hand, and entwined his fingers over hers before both their arms crossed over her backed stomach.

"...but before we get into details...we need to go over something."

"How much do we want people to know about us." She said as a statement rather than as a question.

"Yes. Including your henchmen outside."

"Henchmen?" She laughed. "Maybe Willis but David's a nice guy."

"David? First name basis?" His face changed a bit to a slight curiosity and perhaps jealousy.

"He saved me from a bad day coffee emergency some weeks back," she said.

"Hmmm. It took me two years and being left on a planet with you to get the first name basis."

"To be fair, you have no surname," she plainly stated.

"Yeah, but I got the commander title with it, too," he almost pouted.

"Oh, drop it. Don't be jealous," she said.

"I'm not jealous," he said as he turned her on her side to face him.

She smirked knowing that was not 100% true and there may have been a slight basis for suspicion.

"...not when I have you like this in front of me." Chakotay said as his hungry eyes slowly scanned from her eyes, breasts, and sides of her thighs.

"I want the world to know about our relationship but I know you may not want that just yet," Chakotay stated.

"Things are different now, though. Our positions are different. I don't think I would necessarily mind it," Kathryn said.

Chakotay eyes grew wide and smiled like a child on Christmas morning. "Really?!"

"Yes."

He pulled her her against his body in an embrace. "Oh, Kathryn! My heart's going burst out of my chest."

"There's just one problem. If the Jre try and use-"

"No. Let's not worry about that." He said. "I'll be fine. Now," breaking back to the original question, "What's the plan for our date tomorrow?"

He looked at the chronometer.

"What time are your off duty tomorrow?"

"All day."

His face was puzzled. "You don't have work?"

"For the next two weeks. It's a bit imposed. I wanted to see some of the Voyager crew and they thought that not going back and forth from the office might be better security-wise. They also thought that it would make it tougher for whomever the Jre send out to find me."

His face concentrated on the words.

"Soooo that means I get to keep you in bed, huh?" He winked.

"You're insufferable!" She said aghast.

He smiled and gave an innocent shrug, "Hey. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"Date plan?"

"Let's take a stroll around Muir Woods and Stinson Beach."

"We could have a a picnic for lunch. Dinner at my place with the couch." He gleamed. "But that's skipping to dessert."

"Yeah, you sure like the sweet stuff," she teased.

He took a hold of her bare ass and gave a few squeezes. She squealed and jolted in surprise.

"Oh, yes, I do. The night is still young and I think I'm ready for a second dessert." He said and nibbled at her neck as he could feel an erection forming below. She could feel the warmth of the muscle pressing between her thighs. His hand alternated from her ass to he grabbing her waist and thighs. Her grunts at the rough touches were intensified when the roughness met her breast.  
She met his lips and they danced with their tongues and nibbled on their lips.

"I believe canoodling cannoli is on the menu," she said as the erection was now almost full force. This time, she took hold of him and started to stroke. His eyes closed a little at the sensation. When he was ready, she placed him inside of her.

The both grunted at the maneuver and started to sway on their sides into each other. Their legs intertwined to make their contact tighter. They watched each other's reaction to each thrust they both gave. She traced his tattoo, causing a trickling and relieving sensation above his eye.

"I think...*moan*...you also got that tattoo...*cry*...to attract the ladies," she muttered.

"And did...*grunt*...it work"? She smiled with raspy breath.

"Too well," Kathryn confirmed.

He flipped her on her back and said, "Good." He pounded mercilessly now and she felt herself once again losing connection with this world. Her back and neck arched backwards as swirls of static flooded her mind as she neared the small death.

"Oh, god!" She exclaimed and cried out as she gripped the sheets and pillows near her. Her arms and thighs shook uncontrollably as she orgasmed. Kathryn's body flopped and spammed.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet," Chakotay purred. He went full speed along with the force.

"Chakotay...I'm...losing...my... uhh..." she cried in a lost haze.

He put a hand over her mouth as his crescendo hit a high note. He white liquid's warmth filled her and caused him to collapse on top of her. Both their bodies buzzed from the lasting vibrations of their love making.

Chakotay let his mouth collapse onto hers and the juices of their mouths were shared.

"Damn, Kathryn. I love you so much. Look what you do to me," he said in a winded manner.

"You talk about yourself, love? Look what you do to me!" She quipped. "If we're to continue like this, I'll definitely have to stretch more. I'm no spring chicken. I'm already sore," she complained with a smile.

"Mmhmm. Me, too," he cracked.

"Maybe a nice soak in the bath is what we need."

His eyes shone as he purred, "I like the way you think."

"But no more funny business. I mean it. I'm exhausted, Chakotay. You wore me out tonight," she said with a glare of both love and seriousness.

"Okay, okay. Deal," he said moved off her to stand up. Chakotay held out a hand to help her stand as well. She fell like a newborn fawn but he caught her and sat her on the bed.

"You weren't kidding! Let me get you start the bath and get you some water," he said and kisses her forehead before moving towards the adjacent refresher.

Kathryn took in the view and bit her lip at his taught, muscular, ass.

'Dear lord, help me,' she gulped. She heard him turn the faucet on and came back through the bedroom.

"Like the view?" His eyes wrinkled.

She licked he lips and nodded.

His dimpled emerged and he walked towards the bedroom door to walk into the hall towards the kitchen. Not long after, he returned with two waters.

He handed one to her and lifted his water to clink hers before drinking from the cold glass.

"Ahh," she said with satisfaction.

"Let me check the bath," he said as he disappeared around the door once again.

"Is this purple liquid for the bath?" He yelled over the sound of the rushing water.

"Yes. You can pour two to three spoonfuls of you want. Four, if you want extra bubbles!" She yelled with a smile.

"Ok!" He replied.

Eventually she heard the faucet turn off and he reappeared. He stood in front of her and helped her stand with his hand around her waist. This time she was sturdy.

"Madame, our bath awaits," he said with a very bad French accent.

Kathryn smiled as they walked over to the bath. She set her water glass next to his on the small table next to the bathtub. Chakotay got in first.  
"The water feels nice. Come here."

Kathryn stepped in carefully into the lavender bubbles and sat down against him and stretched her legs.

"Ohh, this is perfect," she said as sunk a bit and laid her head against his chest.

"I went full bubbles," he said an his chuckle reverberated against her back.

"I can see that. I won't tell the former Maquis, I promise," she teased.

The hot water seeped into her bones and she deeply inhaled the lavender scent wafting from the water.

"Now I can see why you love baths so much," he said.

"Mmmhmm," she murmured.

Kathryn wafted her hand through the bubbles. His arms and hands moved on top of hers as she moved both of their limbs through the soft bubbles. Resting both of their arms into the water, she closed her eyes. She felt his heartbeat and breaths as he softly stroked her arms. They sat soaking in the tub for eight minutes without saying a word. She then heard the rippling of the water.

Chakotay grabbed a wash cloth and layered it with soap and looked at her face.

'She looks so peaceful right now. I've never seen her this relaxed,' he thought as he wet the cloth.

She felt the washcloth on her shoulder blade and its touch over her breasts.

He felt her tense a bit.

"Chakotay..."

"I know. I'm just washing you. Relax."

'That doesn't mean I'm not getting aroused, though, or that I'm not enjoying you and your reactions,' he thought.

As instructed, she went back to her original state. However, that didn't mean that his actions were not arousing to her, either.

Her eyes were still closed as she felt the washcloth moved circularity over each breast. She tried to contain her sighs but she couldn't do much about her breathing.

Chakotay moved across her stomach, her sides being tickled in the sensitive spots. She giggled as he did so.

"Admiral Kathryn Janeway is ticklish? Ooh," he mused.

"Don't even think about it," she warned.

He teased her but didn't outright tickle her. After her sides were scrubbed he gently rubbed the cloth against her clit. Her eyes fluttered at the sensation. She could tell he wanted to do more but he kept his promise and restrained himself. He said, "Lean forward so I can get your back."

She did and he scrubbed her shoulders and back. Then put the wash cloth in her hands and said, "I can't reach the rest." She took it, leaned back, and wiped under her down her legs and toes. She could hear his breathing increase and smiled.

Kathryn rubbed down his thighs, legs, and feet as well. She sat up and around, leaned to get some more soap, and looked at his face.

"My turn," she said, "close your eyes". As he closed them, he thought of the bubbles that dripped off her breasts.

She started with the shoulder blades and scrubbed down his arms and hands. Kathryn then moved the cloth over his pecs. She moved down his abdomen and around his waist. She saw that he had been getting turned on during this. She worked the cloth around his member and he started to tighten up.

"I'm just washing you. Relax," she repeated his words.

He let out a big sigh and said, "I'll try."

Soon, she was done and handed the washcloth to him to get the rest. She turned back around, dunked herself under the water, and emerged. Kathryn wiped her face and she pumped some hair conditioner into her hand and applied it to her tresses. He finished with the washcloth and put it away.

He poured water over his hair and face and also put some conditioner in his hair, scrubbed, and rinsed while she had just started. As she massaged her hair he massaged her shoulders and back. Chakotay could feel her slightly lean into his hands.

Eventually, she finished and rinsed her hair.

She angled herself back to look at him.

"You're all wet," he said.

She laughed hard at the plainly obvious and the fact they had wine earlier.

"I'm getting out before I turn pruney," she said and carefully stood and grabbed a towel. He followed suit and drained the tub. Once their body and hair were dried they went back into her bedroom.

She stopped suddenly as she pulled out her panties and silk nightgown.

"You'll need pajamas. You can use my replicator."

"I don't need pajamas," he said with a grin.

She coughed a giggle.

"At least put on some boxers," she said.

'Or else it'll be harder for you to restrain yourself,' she thought.

"Okay."

He recycled all of his clothes and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers.

"Do you usually sleep naked?" Her cheeks reddened. "I mean, with red alerts or an emergency..."

"Not on Voyager. I am usually wearing shorts just in case," he laughed.

"Okay, good," she sighed with relief.

He noticed she switched out the sheets as she got in bed and laid down on her side. He slipped in after her and pulled the covers over them. He rested her arm over hers and she said, "Computer, sleep settings."

The lights went out in the apartment.

"Goodnight, Chakotay."

"Goodnight, Kathryn."


	3. The City By the Bay

Day 2, 16:00.

"A double date?" Tom didn't know if he had heard correctly.

"Yes, Tom," said Chakotay over the screen in his apartment. 

"With who?" Tom asked curiously.

"You'll see," teased Chakotay.

"Oh, come on, captain. At least one hint. Do I know her? Is she in Starfleet?"

"Where did you meet?" B'Elanna called behind Tom while trying to get hold of Miral. Her squeals were a little harsh on the speakers and Chakotay winced.

"I think you two will like her," Chakotay said, "Trust me."

Both Tom and B'Elanna grumbled.

B'Elanna grabbed Miral and came to the center of the screen. "You better be right, Chakotay. Not after your last one. No offense, but I always saw y---never mind."

"So 13:00 you said, tomorrow, at the Japanese Tea Garden?"

"Yep," Chakotay confirmed.

"Okay, the Doctor has been eager to babysit and it would nice to have couple time. See you tomorrow," Tom said and the Paris family signed off.

"They're going to go nuts tomorrow," he called over the screen and stood up with a smile on his face.

"They are. B'Elanna might just break your arm out of excitement," Kathryn said from lying on the couch. 

He walked over to her from his desk and lifted her feet so that he could sit under them.

"Probably. Do you think Tom's betting pool is still valid?" The corners of Chakotay's cheeks tugged into a smile. 

"Maybe. Most of your crew is the original crew. I'd like to see how that would work and what would replace the rations," she said.

Chakotay replied, "Me, too." 

He could tell Kathryn's mind was a little distracted and there was something in the sound of her voice. He patted her socks and said, "What's up?"

She sighed, "While you were talking to Tom, Commander Taylor informed me about updates on the Jre."

"What did he have to say?"

"The threat has not gone away. The Jre are adamant. Starfleet knows that they hired someone to..." she dropped her gaze and swallowed.

"Continue," he said, although he guessed what the end of the sentence was. No matter how much he dreaded it, he needed to hear all the information. 

"They hired someone to kill me," her voice fell.

Chakotay's stomach dropped. He was right.

She took a breath and continued, "We still don't know who. The Jre were very good at covering their tracks. They increased my security detail."

"Maybe we should cancel tomorrow," he said.

"No. We'll still go tomorrow. It's already been cleared," she said.

She didn't say anything and stared out the window. He saw it in her eyes.

"I can tell this scares you," Chakotay said in a warm voice.

She looked back at him with the fear in he eyes.

"It does. I usually know who my enemies are. This one is faceless," she said.

He nodded, "I know...but I'll be here with you."

She tried to force a small smile. 

Chakotay started to massage her feet.

"Is this meant to be a distraction?"

"Depends. Is it working?"

"Maybe....ohhh that feels good. We certainly got a good walk at the woods."

He smiled at their walk on the trails. They ran into a redwood tree that had its trunk split apart from a fire many, many years ago. He pulled her into the shadows of the wooden cave, forced her against the wall of the trunk, and quickly made out with her before the eyes of the security officers who were behind caught up with them and the for the one in front to turn around. Although she said it was okay for them to know, he didn't like to feel watched on intimate matters. At the same time, he felt that it could expose security flaws. The security officers said nothing about the spent night, which he was a bit relieved about. He took at eye at Commander David Taylor. He wasn't a bad looking guy. He felt there a bit more there. Kathryn mentioned yesterday about being jealous. Was he? He had no reason to. Maybe it was because he recognized him from Voyager's homecoming ball and saw him with her arm in his walking away. He shook it off.

"We did," he said, returning to the conversation. "It felt good. So did the breeze from the beach. However, I think I still have sand in my shoes!"

She chuckled and sighed at the foot massage. 

"Chakotay, you could be a masseur if you wanted to because you're so good but..."

"But what?"

"You know how it was when you first gave me a massage."

He chuckled this time. "Yeah, I almost had you then and there," he said with twinkling eyes. 

Later that night they fulfilled their couch fantasy.


	4. Montana

Day 5:

11:20 hours  
First Contact Day  
Bozeman, Montana  
4th day left on contract.

The plan had been set. They would attend the three-day First Contact Day celebration among other captains, admirals, and brass along with their families. Of course, a Vulcan delegation was there as part of the celebration.

There was a large conference center, constructed of logs and glass, which overlooked the trees and location of Zephram Cochran's first flight. Dress uniforms were not required but regular uniforms were required during official functions. Outside of that, regular attire was granted near the convention center's cabins and the lake.

Commander David Taylor had his team check the cabins out before the Starfleet command couple arrived. He was a bit annoyed that he had two to look after instead of just the admiral. He did think that the admiral was...no, he couldn't think that. Not anymore. She has someone that kept her nights occupied now.

The admiral and captain put their items in their separate cabins and headed towards the main building for the start of the opening ceremony.

Chakotay walked close to Kathryn but did not hold her hand or arm. Although she said didn't mind their relationship being known when they first started, he felt that obvious displays of affection may be too much at a function like this. Plus, there had been unspoken friction or tension between the two of them lately. She was stressing about the assassin and so was he.

"Welcome to the 317th Anniversary of First Contact Day!" The speaker said, "317 years ago at this very location a scientist and engineer named Zephram Cochrane created the first warp drive. Unknown to him, he inadvertently alerted agroup of Vulcan scientists travelling in the stars nearby. They stopped here and first contact between Vulcan and Earth was made. As a result, we have made supportive allies and friends. Eventually, Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets was born. So once again, welcome, and enjoy the festivities!"

The crowd clapped and broke up.

Admiral Owen and Julia Paris walked over arm-in-arm towards Admiral Janeway and Captain Chakotay.

"317 years and they still have the same old speech. Nice to see you Captain Chakotay and, of course, Katie," he smiled.

"It's nice too see you here, too, Owen and Julia," Kathryn said.

"Tom tells me you two are together," Julia said, looking between both of them.

Chakotay went for his ear and Kathryn blushed a little.

"Oh, I think it's adorable. They look so cute together, don't they Owen?" said Julia Paris.

"Yes, dear," he said a bit sarcastically while he smirked at his protegé.

Julia said, "Why don't we all have lunch together?" She looked among the four of them, "Then we can catch up."

Julia Paris was intimidating in the way that she was a mom you couldn't say no to. Even her own admiral of a husband. It amused Kathryn to no end. Kathryn took a quick look at Chakotay and noticed he was intimated the same way Owen could be.

Owen said, "As long as you don't mind the security, Julia. Remember that-"

"Oh, yes. I know, I know. Let's not talk about unpleasantries. I'm sure they can eat, too," the dominating woman cut him off.

Owen sighed in defeat. "If that is okay with you, two."

This time Chakotay jumped in and said, "Of course, Mrs. Paris."

"Julia, please," she said.

Chakotay looked at her husband to confirm and then he nodded. "Yes...Julia."

They turned to walk. Julia took hold of Kathryn's arm and walked in front of the men.

"My wife sure is something, isn't she?" Paris said to Chakotay.

"Yes, she is," he responded.

"Force of nature, she is. They both are," Owen stated.

"Yes, they are."

"We don't stand a chance, do we, son?" He smiled.

"No, admiral!" Chakotay replied.

Owen shook his head and chuckled.

...

Of course, Owen waa already up-to-date on the original plan. Most of First Contact Day's events are being held tomorrow.

At the nightly events such as the fireworks, Kathryn would be swapped with one of the security team in disguise, as it would be harder for an assassin to make out the face when it would be a most vulnerable time. The security officer, Ensign Jane Wilder, would be the dupe. During the day, Kathryn would attend the conference events set in place.

After lunch the Paris' retreated and the two remained with Kathryn's security at the dining hall tables .

"Is she always like that?" Chakotay asked Kathryn in regards to Julia.

"Yes."

"I'm surprised if Tom could've gotten away with anything. "

"Especially with two older sisters," she added.

"Go figure he accepted my offer to join the Maquis so quickly," Chakotay said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Kathryn said.

They sat in silence for a moment. He scooted closer to Kathryn and leaned over to whisper, "Do you want a girl or a boy?"

She was flabbergasted and she looked up at him with a stunned face. She had told him back on Voyager she had wanted children but he wasn't asking if she _wanted_ children.

"I.. uh..." she swallowed and looked down, "this isn't a good time to talk about this," she mumbled.

"Why not?"

"I have an active death threat right now, in case you have forgotten," she whispered back, clearly agitated.

"I haven't forgotten," he said.

He wanted to hug her but they were still in the presence of others. Instead, he gave her hand a squeeze and released it.

"A girl," she whispered. Upset, she stood up, and walked away with security following her.

...

Kathryn walked out of the building and nodded to passing Vulcans.

What Chakotay asked had upset her. He was already planning their future when she was planning on avoiding her death. Even as an admiral being a mother was dangerous. Who knows when Chakotay will be given his next assignment for Voyager. Even if they had, would she be on Voyager? Would they be separated? Would he resign or become a professor? Would she?

Kathryn went to her cabin and shut the door. She decided to lay on her bed when she noticed a large, blank envelope on it. She picked it up, looked over it, and slid the contents out. She gasped and held her breath as her shaking hands sorted the items.

They were photos of within her apartment, both in and outside of it. Images of she and Chakotay from the past few days were splattered among ten photos.

She took one and quickly opened the door.

"David!" She called in a shriek to him.

He ran over and shoved the photo.  
"They know our plan. They know everything."

It was a photo of the two discussing First Contact Day plans. Across it two words were written in red ink:

"Good luck."

...

Kathryn was pacing back and forth like a caged tiger in one of the small conference center rooms. She was about to pull her hair out.

"So what now?" Chakotay said the words for her with the photo in his hands.

The security team and Admiral Paris were in the same room.

"The plan remains the same," Owen Paris said.

"But the assassin knows the entire schedule and most likely knows the entire layout of this property by now!" Chakotay started to yell.

"Everyone knows the basic schedule. It's plastered all around conference resort. We never included all the events the admiral would attend, even over the monitors. Assuming you were overheard, the assassin is going to expect us to react to this taunt. Then they'll act when we're least prepared. The assassin wants chaos and confusion," Taylor said.

Kathryn suddenly stopped her pacing behind them and interjected, "Not if we do it first. I agree, we keep the plan."

"Admiral?" Chakotay said, confused.

"We keep the plan...but with a twist." She grabbed a brochure from a table and took the pen and wrote on it with a Vulcan writing utensil. She held it up to them and their eyes opened and nodded with possibility.

....

An hour later.

"Do you think he'll strike today?" Chakotay said as he leaned sideways.

"I don't know. The assassin has started to jerk us around. I think it'll be soon because they're getting bored and he is starting to boast that he's close. He's not just as a Starfleet event, but a Federation event with higher-ups and dignitaries. Yet, he's confident but not overly so, which means he's no amateur at his job," David said.

Chakotay said, "So we're looking at a pro. Damn."

Chakotay looked over at Kathryn, who sitting a few rows in front of them during the sterile Vulcan recitations of the conversations made upon immediate first contact.

"Yes. Unless these Vulcans get to her first. I mean, they do this every year?" David questioned.

"I guess so. This is the first time I've been to one. From what Admiral Paris said at lunch, he goes to these but he avoids most of these to hang out with his wife on the trails and lake. Apparently, they make it a mini vacation." Chakotay shrugged and whispered this part. He didn't want the Vulcan ears not far away tone insulted. Even though that would be too emotional for them.

"Hmm. Whatever goes, I guess," David said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Don't take this the wrong way...but does everyone call you David? Even Admiral Paris did," Chakotay said.

"Yes, I actually insist on it," he said pointedly.

"Why, if I may ask?"

"It's shorter to say," David said and shrugged.

Chakotay squinted in confusion and admitted, "I am afraid I'm not following."

"In an emergency, it will take a second or more to say, 'Commander Taylor,' but only twenty milliseconds to say, 'David'. Every second and millisecond counts in my job. It also allows those who I am protecting to be more at ease and more trusting...plus, I just like it. I like my name," he coolly responded.

Chakotay could not argue with that and thought, 'So it's not exclusive to just Kathryn...or Admiral Paris.'

"But they can call be Commander Taylor, too. I give them that option."

'Damn, you had to mess it up,' Chakotay argued to him in his head.

'So, Kathryn could have called you by your rank. Well, she did, but only for awhile after I mentioned about it and she said something about jealousy. But she called him David even before he stepped off Voyager. Well, she did have security they day before...and he was at the ball...' he ranted in his head.

"Captain?" David said as Chakotay stared at Kathryn in a daze while he was thinking.

Chakotay broke out of it and said, "Sorry...that makes perfect sense. Didn't think about that," he responded.

"You looked like you went to another planet."

"I was thinking about Ka-the Admiral's welfare," he gestured toward her with his chin.

David nodded.

"Shh!" A nearby listener hissed.

About twenty feet away Rithran smirked by the wall. Humans could talk way too much. He preferred Vulcans. They don't talk much....

...

"Admiral Janeway, you seem distracted. Are you all right?" Sumek, a Vulcan and good friend of Tuvok's asked.

Kathryn took her eyes off of the disappearing sun and said, "Sorry, Sumek. I'm just a bit tired."

It was true. She was tired. However, she was also eyeing the chronometer knowing it will be dark soon in the mountains. Even in the ocean the most terrifying predators live in the dark. Would their plan work?

"Perhaps you should rest," he said.

"That may just be what I need to do. If you will excuse me."

"Of course. Sleep well, admiral."

"Thank you," she said and left the dinner table.

Kathryn looked around, consciously taking in every face as she walked to see if she would see a face that would belong to her supposed killer. Chakotay was off dealing with part of their plan with Willis. She felt so tightly wound up and pinched her eyes as she made her way to her cabin.

"Are you alright?" David said as he came closer.

"Seriously?" She said rather roughly.

"I know, I know, considering the situation," he said.

"I'm strung up and exhausted," Kathryn said plainly. "Are we ready to start?"

"Yes. As soon as we get to your cabin."

....  
Late at night, that same day...

Kathryn tossed and turned on the bed until she gave up and just stared at the ceiling. She knew Chakotay agreed with the plan but she knew he didn't like it. She wasn't all happy about it either but at least he was in the loop. He would never forgive her if he wasn't. It was tougher than she realized initiate the first stage.


	5. First Contact Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Are you watching closely?"  
> -Alfred Borden, "The Prestige"

Day 4  
3rd day left on contract  
Stage 2

They were arguing again. The captain and admiral. Rithral really didn't care. They ate breakfast without hardly a word to each other. It appeared the Admiral Paris and his wife noticed but said nothing except their concerns showing on their faces.

"Is there more Krei'la?" The Vulcan in front of him asked. Rithral nodded and placed the scene on his plate.

....

Kathryn was tired of arguing with Chakotay.

Chakotay stood up at the table, "Well, I'll be at the, "First Contact and the Prime Directive Panel and I'm sure you could learn something from the latter " Chakotay snarled.

"Not as much as you, apparently. Don't forget to bring a PADD with you to jot down notes," she sneered and thrust a PADD into his hands.

"Only because you'll need them later," he chided and walked off.

Julia Paris' eyebrows lifted and leaned over to Kathryn, "Is there something going on between you two?"

"He doesn't trust my security," she sighed, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to the, 'Warp Drive: A Breakthrough Panel.'"

She stood and left as well.

...

Chakotay couldn't focus much on the panel. It was a lot of basic information. There were some talks debating when the Prime Directive puts either civilization in danger and the rants continued. Sometimes he would tinker on the PADD in front of him while inwardly rolling his eyes. This plan was frustrating because it nagged him before it even began. If circumstances were different he'd probably be silently sleeping in the corner chair.

Kathryn couldn't focus much either. She subconsciously shook her leg so much that a few around her noticed and looks caused her to stop. She was drawing more attention by her anxiety. She wasn't paying attention to the panel. She knew the history and design of the Cochrane's Phoenix since she could turn on a monitor.

She raised an eyebrow once in awhile at some of the ridiculous comments about temporal interference and ECON. She did put, "USS Enterprise-Picard-temporal anomaly?" on the PADD and ignored the rest of the panel when they looped back on information they just covered fifteen minutes ago.

'People come here to hear this each year? Go figure gave me that incredulous look on the Billings when I said I would go to one of these,' she thought.

She looked over the PADD and let a smirk form.

David sat at the corner of the room, watching the room and every moment she made.

  
...

  
After the second panel, they emerged out of the doors at 11:15.

"Intelligence has said after an investigation of the Sephrans, focusing on the Jre faction, that it is actually only one person form the Jre who cared enough to take action upon you. The Sephrans actually have her locked in for questioning. Now they're paranoid that this will cause a stain on Starfleet-Sephran relations," David said closely as they emerged from the panel and out into the hall and towards one of the doors leading outside.

"And the paranoia circle goes round and round " Kathryn said, "Well, that's good news."

"Which comes with the bad news."

"What is it?"

"The day after tomorrow is the contract's deadline," David said.

She swallowed the knot that suddenly formed in her throat.

"By the sound of that, there was no way for then to identify or call it off, then, was there?" She asked but knew the answer.

"No," he shook his head.

"Then we continue with the plan?" Kathryn said.

"Yes," David said.

Kathryn linked her arm around his and after awhile, as if to distract herself, said, "You never said if you had a significant other," she stated.

"I didn't," he said.

"Well?" Kathryn asked.

"No, I do not have a girlfriend."

"Ah. Because of work?"

"You could say that," he said.

...

  
Chakotay's second panel got out at 11:25. He certainly felt like he lost some brain cells and had a bit of a tension headache. The plan was still on, even with the new information about the contract a security officer shared with him.

He made his way to her cabin and knocked on the door and peered through the window. He looked with hatred on his face and stormed off.

Soon, her door burst open. "It's not it looks like!" Kathryn yelled without her jacket.

David was steps behind her.

Chakotay turned around and said redfaced, "Yeah, and what does **she** think it looks like, David? You sure follow the bodyguard responsibility too literally."

He looked back at her and shouted, "And **you** , Kathryn. You probably asked him for extra protection, huh? Didn't get enough satisfaction?"

She slapped him and as Chakotay caught her forearm David stepped closer and said, "Take your hand off her arm."

He dropped her forearm as sneered, "Oh, yes, there was supposed to be another reason for security, wasn't there?"

...

Rithran watched curiously at the love triangle argument. This was unexpected and most heated. He had seen the security man get closer to the admiral like he did when he gave her coffee in San Francisco. He now saw the security man stand in-between the captain and the admiral. Eventually, the admiral went back into her cabin in a burst, leaving the men alone. She emerged with a towel over her shoulder and set off on her own, with another security guard, who was still in the area, following her in Rithran's direction through the trees and towards the lake. Rithran had already planned her death but he may change that.

'This may be the time,' he thought.

As Rithran stalked his prey, a twig broke from an evergreen tree and fell. He stayed still and watched it fall in the admiral's direction. He watched it _pass_ through the admiral. It didn't bounce off or slide off her. It went through her body.

  
'Clever, but not clever enough,' he thought as the doppelganger made its way to the lake.

...

Kathryn was shaking in the closet of her cabin. She ate a banana and drank some water to settle her nerves. She didn't know how long it would take to draw out the assassin and arrest him...if everything went according to plan. She wiped the tears from cheeks and breathed. By now, David should have joined some of the surrounding security nearby and Chakotay should have been in his cabin, packing.

She waited...and waited. No signal.

Then she started to smell smoke.

She immediately went into red alert. Something was wrong. She could hear commotion outside from the closet. Kathryn opened the door to the closet and crouched on the floor.

She tapped her combadge and whispered, "Owl, what's happening?"

Owl was Owen's codename. He was supposed to be the go-between herself and security.

"Janeway's cabin, Chakotay's cabin, and security's cabins are on fire," said Owen.

She saw the smoke coming from the back of the cabin.

"Robin needs to fly the nest or will be a fried bird. What's bluejays' status?" She asked.

"Bluejay has not come out and appears trapped. Crow is monitoring the situation with the flock. Hummingbird is coming towards the front of the Robin's cabin now. Robin will join Hummingbird," Owen said.

Translation: "Chakotay has not emerged from his cabin. David is dealing with the situation with security. Ensign Wilder is at your cabin and you will join her."

Kathryn ran to front door but it wouldn't open. Ensign Wilder was on the other side and she could see she needed help. Together, they were able to break open the door.

They moved to the side and Kathryn saw that Chakotay's cabin was covered in more flames than hers. David joined the two of them and said, 'They're pulling him out now," he said to the two redheads as Chakotay was taken out of the cabin and laid upon the ground.

'Chakotay!' She screamed inside.

Kathryn ran on automatic towards Chakotay. She heard a crack and then felt a lunge upon her as more cracks sounded.

It was gunfire and the assassin was not using phaser pistols, but illegal projectile weaponry.

"Come on!" David yelled to Kathryn and pulled her arm up to run. She ran without a second thought to the emergency location. She felt something wet on her shirt but she continued to run. There were two or so security trailing behind them. The shots seemed to be coming from the tops of the evergreens. Bullets seemed to be flying everywhere and she could hear security firing back.

She could hear the ruckus off of David's combadge. It was set on a broadband mode so she could hear all the frantic orders and yells.

"He yelled at his combadge, "Robin and and Raven are heading towards the Phoenix! Medical assistance needed!"

Kathryn worried about Chakotay. She didn't have time nor was she close enough to see if he was alive or hurt. She was hoping to hear something through his combadge.

"...Bluejay is mobile...Dove is with him," she heard. As she continued to run there was a spark of hope in her. She didn't know if he was hurt, but at least Chakotay could move and he was with the EMH.

David and Kathryn continued to run through the trees until they stopped a metallic square hatch. This was the entrance to where the Phoenix had first launched. It had empty silo been up kept since then for posterity for researchers. As David lifted it with he help, she noticed that he'd been shot in the left shoulder blade.

"David, you've been shot."

He looked at her, glanced down, and said, "that's not my concern right now."

The way he said that chill down her spine. He helped her down onto the landing. It knocked the wind out a bit and she had to sit down. She looked down and saw blood seeping through her shirt. So that's what David had been looking at.

"Oh, god," she said.

She didn't even feel it before due to the adrenaline. However, now that her mind had processed it, she started to double over as the adrenaline decreased and the pain increased. She must have been shot at the beginning when she felt wet. She put pressure on the wound.

"Robin needs immediate medical attention! Dove needs to get to the Phoenix!"

He took a medkit that had been stashed there and opened it.

She winced and said, "It's bad." She didn't ask if it was or for confirmation.

"It looks like a clean exit wound though the liver," David said, avoiding the severity as he gave her a hypospray of an analgesic.

"The assassin must have found out about the Doctor. They also knew which dupe was me, even with Wilder walking with me out of the cabin," Kathryn panted.

"Yes, you were shot first. The assassin must have known the first one to move towards Chakotay would be the true admiral Janeway."

"I gave myself away, then," she said as she tried to scoot over to the wall.

David helped her and then tried to make what use he could of the dermal regenerator.

"Yes. Looks like he was purposely trying to flush you out after he discovered the hologram. I'll do whatever I can with the dermal regenerator but it's not going to be enough."

She grimaced as she lifted her shirt which had stuck to her skin. A steady streak of crimson was flowing and she felt heat flowing out with it.

...

"This is Willis. We've got him! We've got the assassin!" He said over the combadge.

...

Earlier that very same day...

Chakotay was in his cabin. He was upset. Although it was all part of the plan, he didn't like having to yell at Kathryn and he didn't like to see her upset. And although nothing actually did happen between she and David in the cabin, real glances David made towards her on the past days did not go unnoticed. Part of his yelling was real and it grinded him. Yet, it was Chakotay who came up with the plan. At least this time Chakotay could act and didn't have to be out of the loop like years ago when he berated Tom on Voyager.

Yesterday, after the new plan was set up, an, "argument," was fought between Chakotay and Kathryn. After it, he met the Doctor, who had been transported from the Daystrom Institute after Admiral Paris contacted Starfleet HQ.

Chakotay had to pretend he was packing up to leave and then as he would, "leave," he would try to scout out and help security while the EMH took off to draw out the assassin.

As he was almost done with his bag, flames quickly shot up in the cabin. He grabbed and tried to get out but the door was locked, even the windows he couldn't get open.

"Argh!" He yelled in anger. He was trapped. The smoke billowed in the cabin and he could not see a thing anymore. He crouched on the floor while coughing and tried to feel his way to the table.

Chakotay grabbed a chair and threw it in the direction of where he thought the window was, but by the sound of it, the chair didn't make it. There was another chair and this time he wasn't going to mess it up bevause he was running out of air. He felt around, burning himself in the process, before he felt the smooth, cool, glass. He took the chair and shattered the window. Chakotay felt people helping to pull him out and then he heard the smattering of bullets. Not phasers but true gunfire. He collapsed onto the ground, breathing in the air and feeling the second and third degree simmers on his hands, arms, and waist. Once he got his his breath under control, he took cover near a bush and saw that his, Kathryn's, and other cabins were on fire. Someone came by. He saw the red hair and smiled but found it was Ensign Wilder. He grasped her arm.  
"Where is she? Where is Kathryn?" He said urgently. He wasn't bothering with codenames now because he wasn't speaking over the combadge.  
"Commander Taylor is taking her to the Phoenix silo."

"What happened?"

"It looks like the fires were intentionally started by the assassin. The assassin started shooting once she came out of her cabin with me."

"Where's the EMH?"

"On his was here."

"He was compromised?"

"Appears so. The shooter recognized the admiral."

"How?"

"I left with her from the cabin. He shot her first as she started to run towards you when you were pulled out of the cabin. I came over to your cabin to see if I could still confuse him, in case he can't see our faces. Apparently he can, or, it was too late to stir confusion," she said as her phaser was held in the air.

His floor of stomach dropped.

"She was shot?!" He exclaimed as Willis approached in a run with the EMH, who still appeared as Kathryn,

"Captain," the EMH said.

"You can drop the illusion, doctor. The killer knows you're a hologram," Chakotay said, wishing he was talking to the real Kathryn.

The EMH changed into his normal form.

"How?" The EMH said.

"I don't know. Did you walk anything? Anything fall?" Chakotay interrogated.

The replied, "No. There were trees we were walking under on the path," the EMH said.

Chakotay said, "That must've been it. A twig or a leaf falling. When he found out we were trying to lure him out, he did the same to us."

His hands gripped at his sides, causing his burns to pinch and he winced.

"Captain, we should look at those burns and cuts," the EMH said as he eyed the window and fire's damage.

"I'll live," Chakotay said and looked at Wilder. "You said she was shot. Where?" Chakotay said with determination.

"Here," she gestured on her own body.

"We need to get to her immediately," the EMH said and Chakotay nodded.

Chakotay had a phaser strapped to the inside of his pant leg. He took it out and started to go. Wilder said on the combadge, "Bluejay is mobile. Dove is with him."

Humans and Vulcans were all around the cabins trying to help other or defend against the attacker. It was crowded as they went through. A mix of humanoids and Vulcans actually made their way to the shooter.

"Robin needs immediate medical attention! Dove needs to get to the Phoenix!" Chakotay heard over the combadge. David's voice sounded urgent. Chakotay dodged the bullets as they made it halfway there. Finally, the shots stopped.

"This is Willis. We've got him! We've got the assassin!" Willis said over the combadge. They ran and saw the hatch in range when they heard David say in a solemn voice, "Robin is down.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some Memory Alpha and Memory Beta research on First Contact Day. ECON is the Eastern Coalition. It's interesting. Check it out.
> 
> Oh, and were you watching closely? ;)


	6. Aftermath

Starfleet Medical facility, Montana  
18:00 the same day.

"We don't know."

Those words were uttered by the EMH in response to Chakotay's question on Kathryn's condition.

"When will we be able to know?"

"It's difficult to tell. She lost a lot of blood and was unconscious for a good while. Even during surgery it was come-and-go. Projectile weapons cause much more havoc on the body. Especially when considering she was shot twice in the lung and liver," the EMH said.

Chakotay continued to pace.

"Now, let me have a look at you, captain," the Doctor said.

He waved a hand to dismiss him but the Doctor frankly said, "Look. She's not going anywhere. She's being looked after. You have a combadge. This isn't Voyager four or five years ago in the thick of it. It will take no more than ten or so minutes, Chakotay. The more you wait, the more the uniform sticks to the burns. Don't be stubborn."

Chakotay huffed and said, "Okay. I'm holding you to that."

After some light swearing, pain relief, and dermal regeneration he was able to change into a new set of regular loose comfortable clothes so his skin wouldn't be as irritated as the process settled.

He even decided on a quick cool shower because he still had soot on him. If he wanted to see Kathryn there's is no way the medical staff would allow him to with the grime. Plus, he felt filthy with the mix of booze, blood, and soot coating his body and felt the need to wash it off.

He walked out of the room in black sweats and a blue t--shirt with refreshed socks and boots. Chakotay found David sitting similarly dressed but with his uniform pants still on and a sling around his left arm. He decided to sit next to him.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No, the situation is still critical," David said quietly.

David was medically attended to first between the two of them, even though he was just as stubborn as Chakotay. But when the medics shrieked at him for bleeding on the floor, David relented.

"I let her down," David said and hung his head down.

Chakotay knew how he felt. He felt even more helpless that he wasn't with her during the barrage.

"No, you didn't. You got her out of the way into a safe predestined location. We could have never have planned what had just happened. This Rithran is wanted on ten planets. He was known for his skills. I am just as much to blame. It partly was my plan, too. It was my job to protect Kathryn just as much as it was yours."

David sighed and didn't immediately respond. Chakotay knew that probably wouldn't help David much so he kept quiet and pondered over things, too. Then, breaking the silence, David's stomach growled loudly. David ignored it but with the second one, Chakotay couldn't.

"David, stop. You're making me hungry."

"Sorry, captain."

"Let's go eat. You probably didn't eat lunch, either. I don't think we'll be able to skip dinner. Unless you want Nurse Blue Eyes to keep staring at you."

David looked up but there was no nurse and looked at Chakotay with squinted eyes.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny.... but I could use some food, though," David said.

Chakotay and David walked over the the cafeteria. Chakotay brought David's tray over to the table they chose and sat down.

Chakotay drank some tea and realized that when David poured coffee that he didn't have anything in it.

"Do you want me to get you some cream or sugar? I forgot to get some sugar for my tea."

"No, I like it this way," David said and sipped it.

"You drink your coffee black?" Chakotay laughed.

"Yeah."

Chakotay returned with a container of sugar and said, "Go figure why the admiral likes you. You both are straight coffeepot drinkers," as he stirred the sugar in and drank his tea.

"True, but I won't cry over missing coffee. I drink it to keep me up due to what I do. She breathes the stuff."

"She told me you saved her from a coffee emergency."

"Yeah. If I didn't, tears would have fallen and the Starfleet itself would have crumbled away," David said. He told him how she ran into him that rainy day while they ate.

Chakotay smiled a soft smile at the thought of Kathryn pouting for coffee dripping wet.Then that smile fell at the thought that she may not be able to share coffee with either of them again.

"My plan must have put you in an uncomfortable position. I apologize for that. I was a bit...jealous."

David looked at him quizzically, "Huh?," he said.

"It looked like you enjoyed yourselves and were becoming familiar before I came...and the whole first name thing...well..that's why I asked about it...and I know the name thing's true from the other security officers," Chakotay tugged his ear.

"Ohh. I see. Well, I can understand that. As for familiarity...it was a little true...but that's how the admiral is, apparently. I thought maybe...for a few minutes. Then you came and it was apparent that she only had an eye for one person... You know, I knew she was upset over a guy at the Voyager ball. It's clear as day it was over you," David said.

Chakotay pushed his fork around the remains of his food in shame.

"Yeah. I broke her heart. I thought I could get over her," Chakotay admitted.

"You were an idiot," David said.

Chakotay looked up.

Upon realizing what he said to the captain, David said, "Sorry, captain, I didn't-".

Chakotay cut him off and said, "But I was. I was an idiot. Maybe I still am sometimes."

"She really loves you. Insanely. Her priority during the firefight was to know where you were and to make you were okay and safe," David said.

Chakotay swallowed some tears and nodded.

...

The light was too bright when the eyelids fluttered open. Faded memories of yells, gunfire, the metallic iron smell of blood, and gripping hands filled the mind. Her heart started to beat quickly and breathing intensified. She didn't recognize this place. It was too quiet. She started to panic.

Was she dead?

Then the EMH appeared in her sight.

Apparently not.

"Admiral?" The Doctor said.

"Who wants to know?" She said in a haze but she felt her heartbeat pounding.

"Very funny," he said.

"I'm not joking, Doctor," she looked confused at him and continued, "There's someone trying to kill me. "

He looked at her face, then at the sensors, to confirm her anxiety and apprehension.

"It's alright.The assassin is in custody. No one is trying to kill you."

He touched her arm to settle her down. "You're in Montana at a Starfleet medical facility."

She sighed then she started to go into interrogation mode.

"Where's Chakotay? Is he ok? What about-" she quickly tried to sit up but instantly regretted it. She winced and laid back down. It was as if a bull had run into her.

"Take it easy, admiral. Those were two nasty bullet wounds."

She had to settle her breathing. Once she did she said, "Two? I thought it was one."

"Yes, two. They were close together. One in the liver and the other in the lungs. You didn't feel them?"

"I noticed I was shot later due to adrenaline."

"That can do it. "

"What about-"

"You can see for yourself," Chakotay said as he walked in.

Kathryn's heart jumped in her throat and tears started to fall with happiness.

"Hey....shh...," he said as he approached, "it's alright, Kathryn."

She buried her face into him.

"I love you. I want to go home."

Chakotay kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you, too. We will go home when you feel a bit better and things settle down. Besides," he nodded to the door, "I think you want your morning coffee."

David had a cup of coffee for her at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😱 OMG. I didn't realize I only posted one chapter. I thought I posted the whole thing until I was scrolling through my works.
> 
> Now, it's all up.
> 
> 6/18/2020

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own rights to Voyager but wouldn't it be nice?
> 
> Written with great fret on 5/18-5/27/2020.


End file.
